


[耀勇]关于前男友骗炮一事

by socrise



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 去年的稿以为丢了结果又找着了……存个档普通人au普通人老王X半过气爱豆勇依旧是脏黄雷的一发车，请注意





	[耀勇]关于前男友骗炮一事

王耀盘着腿，蓬头垢面地坐在地上，身上套着件皱巴巴的睡衣，头发也没梳，乱糟糟地束在脑后。他周五回到家睡了一整天，周六下午才完全地清醒，艰难地爬起来给自己泡了碗泡面，坐在电视机前看了一下午的肥皂剧，捏着遥控器使劲跳过每次任勇洙出现的画面。

妈的，台词都念不利索，演技这么差，连安吉拉宝贝都不如，还恬不知耻地说想转型当演员，除了那么几个粉丝捧臭脚，你看有人理你吗，王耀皱眉默默地想，将最后一口面吞下肚。

王耀吃完了面，将泡面扔进垃圾桶里，擦了擦嘴和手，站起身整理了一下茶几桌面，随即收拢起垃圾袋，提着满满的垃圾袋来到玄关，慢腾腾地抬脚蹬上拖鞋，跻跻拉拉地往门口走。

他打开了门，冷不丁地看见门口台阶处坐了一个人，那人穿着厚厚的黑色羽绒服，带着顶鸭舌帽，脸还用口罩遮了起来，只露出两只黑漆漆的眼睛。

那人听见声音，慢慢地转回头，看向王耀。

得，就算只露出两只眼睛，王耀也认识这人——电视上那可以得酸梅奖演技的家伙又出现了。

王耀面无表情地看了自己多年不见的前男友一眼，实在想不出用什么态度来面对，他心里斗争了半天，随即决定按定原计划抬脚跨过去，结果那人猛地站了起来，把王耀弄得差点原地劈个大叉。

“你来做什么？”王耀踉跄了一下，扶着门框好歹站稳了，语气不怎么好。

任勇洙伸出手指，捏了捏帽沿，就算隔着口罩王耀都猜得出他表情，一定还是嬉皮笑脸的那种，“我这不是来了澳洲顺便看看你吗？”

王耀冷笑了一声。

-

任勇洙最近过得不好，王耀是知道的，倒不是他深入娱乐圈消息灵通什么的——这哥们参加的偶像组合一直以来都算挺红，王耀之前一直觉得任勇洙长得就还行吧，反正他谈恋爱也不怎么看外表。结果出乎意料，南韩本土还是挺吃任勇洙那款单眼皮长相的，出道之后吸引了不少的小女生粉丝，可最近他所在的偶像组合丑闻百出，什么A成员私下睡公司女练习生不雅照传出，B成员被举报吸大麻被警方带走调查，C成员父亲疑似非法集资诈骗欠下巨额债务跑路，任勇洙比较轻微，他开车被人撞了，两方都有过错，但这事也扭曲成爱豆不遵守交通规则藐视法规危及无辜过路行车。

一时间激起南韩民愤无数，铺天盖地的谩骂与指责在社交网站上闹得沸沸扬扬，还有千人去青X台请愿彻查公司账目。

总之这个组合风雨飘摇，几乎可以猜得到会被冷藏。

王耀一直很不喜欢任勇洙他们公司还有他那几个神经兮兮的队友，平时看他们礼节性营业时粉丝起哄就烦得要死，什么乱七八糟的卖腐，这真是出卖灵魂与肉体的职业，王耀每次看到都非常不爽，头都要冒烟了。

偏偏想屏蔽都不行，王耀有个表妹还是任勇洙的粉丝，每天王耀打开社交软件就能看到任勇洙的最新动态。

每次王耀看到满屏幕任勇洙的精修照片和表妹的动态就十分无几把语，小姑娘人不可貌相，除了日常为爱豆手撕经纪人队友公司以外，社交软件的言论与点赞内容也十分吓人：

“我女儿勇洙是水做的骨肉，是天下第一的神仙妹妹。妹妹她清纯中带着些情欲，妩媚中掺着些小任性，什么贞洁烈女、凌辱人妻、性感野猫、淫乱玉女都可以在她身上完美融为一体，这样可怜而寂寞的乡村寡妇，单独行程的日子，寂寞的深夜里，妹妹情潮涌动、却又得不到其他哥哥的温暖与爱抚，只能在无数个夜晚咬紧下唇，湿漉漉的眼睛里氤氲着情欲，夹紧湿润的腿根慢慢摩擦，渴望着有那么个强壮的身体来温暖自己，填补自己深处的空虚……好母一女的，我可以是男的，但勇洙妹妹绝对不可能不是女的！！”诸如此类的奇怪言论在社交网站上比比皆是。

王耀对照着看了看任勇洙的精修图，想象了一下性感野猫任勇洙，浑身吓得一哆嗦，啪地关掉社交软件，他脸上发烧，尴尬得要命了，他知道现在的小姑娘疯，但不知道疯得如此奇特而可怕——任勇洙真的是男的，王耀用生命起誓，他从小到大见过那玩意无数次，虽然那东西在他俩那档子事的时候基本没怎么派上用场，但他千真万确就是个男的，既没有大奶也没有双性，真就是个普通大老爷们。

——不过王耀倒是觉得挺好笑，之前小时候任勇洙也经常硬说王耀像个姑娘，现在轮到他被一群小姑娘在网上泥塑成风骚寡妇，人生真是风水轮流转，报应不爽啊。

王耀郁闷地想，思索着要不要给亲戚打个电话告诉他表妹的作业还是太少了，成天胡思乱想些这种有的没的。

而现在那位他表妹口中的寂寞的乡村风骚寡妇大大咧咧地坐在他家沙发上，扒拉着王耀给他煮的打了一颗蛋的清汤寡水的面，（王耀只肯给他打一个蛋，说是懒得下楼去超市买菜）吸溜吸溜地吃着面。

王耀盘腿坐在旁边，撑着下巴看他。

任勇洙举起遥控器，打开了电视，等王耀想起来的时候已经晚了，任勇洙看见了自己演的电视剧，嘴里咦了一声，“大哥你还在看我的电视剧啊？”王耀尴尬地挺直了腰，靠在沙发背上，“没有，”他又气又尴尬，想挖个洞钻进去，“我随便调的台。”

“我就知道大哥你还在想我，”任勇洙嘿嘿一笑，脸上又出现了那种没心没肺的傻样，“大哥你果然忘不了我。”

王耀想讽刺他一如既往地自恋，但最后只是哼了一声，“我看看你演的这什么东西，结果演这么差。”

任勇洙叹了一口气，“没办法啊，我又不喜欢演戏，”他把背靠在沙发上这么说，“经纪人硬让我去的，我那时候每天睡三个小时，演成这样都不错了。”

王耀沉默了一会儿，“所以你现在有时间来找我啦？”

任勇洙点了点头，“最近接不到工作嘛，”他这么说，“干脆来找你打打秋风。”

王耀冷哼了一声，当时他和任勇洙分手的原因就是任勇洙想去当偶像，王耀要继续在墨大读测绘当工地搬砖狗，王耀当时觉得任勇洙这人不撞南墙不死心，不弄个头破血流是不会回来的，南韩娱乐圈那么竞争激烈，去了出头的又能有几个，反正死都不让他去。

任勇洙这方面还是很倔强的，他收拾行李，背起包，离开了和王耀一起租住的公寓，（王耀怒不可遏，追在他后面骂他：你走了就不要想回来！）回国一遍边服兵役，一边参加了各种面试和海选，退役之后光荣成为了一名练习生。

那时候他们的联系就少很多了，王耀有次跑工地量数据的时候掏出手机翻社交软件，看见任勇洙把社交平台动态全清空了，里面很多过去和王耀搞对象时的照片全删了，把王耀气得差点在工地上撅过去，那天回家上地铁还忘了刷myki，被查票的抓了个正着，罚了快一百刀，总之倒霉了一天。

之后便是王耀在嘉龙公寓吃饭的时候，兄弟三个人都喝高了，大着舌头在公寓里咧咧粤语，要不是左邻右舍都没人，估计要被举报扰民。

王耀嫌弃电视里的音乐太吵，让嘉龙去调台，他弟往嘴里塞了块春卷，脚步虚浮地走向电视，捏着遥控器眯着眼睛看了好一会儿电视。

“哥……”他迷迷瞪瞪地看了一会儿，转过头来，“这跳舞的不是任勇洙吗？”

王耀顿了一顿，挪开椅子，把嘉龙挤在身后，凑上前看——可不是嘛，屏幕上那个染着绿头发又唱又跳的小赤佬不是任勇洙是谁呢。

王耀沉默地看了一会儿，得知这是某组合出道打歌现场，还得了什么新人奖，在这种地方看见自己非友好分手的前男友，还看见对方熟练地随着音乐顶胯向尖叫的女粉丝卖肉体，气得王耀只想祝他们这low逼卖骚组合早日糊穿地心，越糊越好。

一个基佬对着女人这么骚你自己看看说得过去吗，王耀气得大半夜睡不着，爬起来查该组合的消息，发现任勇洙改名了，在组合里取了个傻逼英文名，还有一帮粉丝在ins吆喝呐喊。

之后这个组合发展不错，出了几首口水歌，团综收视率也不错，还要来他们M城开粉丝见面会，（新闻里M城本地记者采访他们有没有女朋友的时候，全团包括任勇洙都尴尬冷漠脸装作听不懂英文）王耀打听了一下见面会行情是四百刀握一次手或者拍一次照，王耀觉得真是神经，任勇洙这臭小子什么时候卖身还这么贵了，当年笑得豁门牙的那副矬样还深深地刻在自己心里，现在发达了骗小姑娘的冰棍钱还真敢狮子大开口啊。

不过据说见面会的票一早就卖光了，王耀最后也没被骗成钱，之后没个两年王耀便毫不意外的听到了他们组合的负面新闻，谣言参杂着真相漫天飞，滚雪球似地越积越多，这个行业的乱七八糟的事要扒一个一个准，这组合也不会例外。

王耀不认为任勇洙会做出网上某些谣传的事，比如说睡女粉丝约炮夜店咖这样，任勇洙这样纯种的基佬估计要浪也浪不起多大浪花，睡公司男练习生被曝光还可信些，王耀对这一点倒是很有信心——不过南韩网民骂起人来还是很毒很刁，王耀有时候看那些评论生气的同时又忍不住想笑的。

不过一码事归一码事，外头关于任勇洙的负面新闻不少，至于逃税经济犯罪酒驾啥的王耀倒没把握了，反正任勇洙在染缸里混了几年王耀估摸着也不会多干净，这人早就已经能面不改色深情款款地在电视上说新歌是献给前女友的情歌（前女友，王耀咬牙切齿地想，你哪里来得前女友，就你之前看黄片还晕批头昏的怂样还有前女友？）他一直都对任勇洙没抱多大期望，反正两个人早就没联系了，这个人现在怎么样也轮不到他来评价。

只是现在，时隔已久，他几年不联系的前男友莫名其妙地出现在他家门口，王耀就无法保持完全的镇定了。

明明知道任勇洙已经早就不是以前的模样了，他还是心情很复杂地接待了这位不速之客。

任勇洙瘦了不少，原本就不胖，现在更是瘦得要命，估计是镜头显胖的原因，电视上刚刚好的体型，换成真人就瘦上太多了，王耀看了都心情复杂。头发倒是规规矩矩地染回了黑色，估计是为了不惹人注意，王耀明明知道对方现在处境不好，才来找自己，但他就是很难拒绝——要是任勇洙一脸盛气凌人衣锦还乡地回来找他，王耀觉得自己一定会甩脸走人，但任勇洙现在这个可怜兮兮的模样，加之联想到网上对他铺天盖地的谩骂与羞辱，王耀就怎么也无法对其甩手不管，当年分得那么决绝，现在这么容易心软，就连他自己都嫌弃自己。

“我以为大哥你会不让我进来呢，”任勇洙吃完了面，把碗放到一旁，这么坐在王耀身边感叹道。

“我是不想放你来，”王耀这么道，“你自己跟进来的。”

任勇洙坐在旁边看他，头发凌乱地散在耳边，看起来远没有之前光鲜，之前的任勇洙特别臭美，相当注重打扮，平日也总是大大咧咧的模样，就算那时候王耀明显地表现出对他不感兴趣的模样也要巴巴凑过来，恬不知耻地说大哥这样一定是喜欢自己才这么欲擒故纵什么的——后话就是烈女怕缠郎，王耀被骚扰得烦不胜烦，外头关于他俩的流言四起，王耀大怒，心说岂有此理，怎么能白白被辱清白，一怒之下肛了任勇洙报复回去，这事才算完。

王耀追忆过去的思绪被一旁的任勇洙给打断了，任勇洙哎了一声，趴在他身边的沙发上，那儿因为体重而凹陷下一块，王耀盯着电视没动，眼睛都没斜一下。

“你要干什么？”王耀问他，“在这里呆着，不回去了？你们公司破产了？要和你们都解约？”

任勇洙叹了一口气，“我也不知道，”他伸了个懒腰，发出一声倦怠的叹息，“反正就当放假呗，这几年我就没睡过好觉……”

“你自己选的路，”王耀看他一脸疲惫憔悴的模样，心里一阵一阵地酸涩，嘴里依依不饶地开口讽刺道，“现在这个样子怪谁。”

任勇洙转过头看了他一眼，“我没后悔啊，”他伸出手捏着自己的发丝揉搓，神色晦暗不明，“我只是想，“他低声道，神色黯然，“离开大哥我能过什么样的人生……”

王耀面无表情地把啤酒放回桌面，发出嘭的一声，那瓶子被他捏瘪了，啤酒从口中溢了出来，洒了一手，“哦，那你和我说这些有什么用？你难道是来炫耀自己过得很好嘛？”提到任勇洙的离开，他语气里甚至显得有些尖酸刻薄起来。

任勇洙转过头看了他一眼，“没有，”他神色如常，“我当时只是在想，一直以来，我都会无意识地考虑大哥，将大哥的看法看得很重，”他的脚搭在茶几上，甚至翘起了二郎腿，“和大哥在一起是很好，可我感觉自己束手束脚的，变得都不像自己了……”

王耀心说这他妈不扯淡，明明就是瞎找个借口要分手，还说得这么冠冕堂皇，他压抑着怒火，语气低沉，“你这意思，还是我束缚你了？”

“你看吧，”任勇洙叹了口气，“我一不听大哥话的时候，大哥就会很生气，”他看向王耀皱着眉头的脸，慢条斯理道，“我每次做事前就会想，大哥会不会生气呢，要是生气的话，对我是不是很失望，会不会不再想和我在一起了，”他叹了口气，“这样感觉好累，心里总像绷着条弦，可是让我更害怕的是，这些都已经成为了习惯。”

王耀坐直了身子，脸色十分不好看。

“所以我就在想，”他这么说，“我想看看没有大哥的自己会走上怎样的路，才出去的。”

王耀坐在原地，他眉头一皱想发脾气，但想起任勇洙的话又生生地止住了——其实这话说得也没错，王耀就是这种性格，他是家里的长男，对着自己亲近的人，自然总带了一股我不管，你比我小就是得听我的这样的强硬气场，任勇洙明显被此影响极深。

之后任勇洙似乎还说了些什么伤春悲秋的话，自觉说完了心里的想法，大大地舒了一口气，便从地板上爬起来去洗澡了，王耀坐在原地，气得坐都坐不好了。

——嚯，任勇洙这是翅膀硬了，胆子肥了，回来给他宣誓自己不再是从前的自己了，意思是与自己从此以后分道扬镳，两不亏欠吗，钮钴禄勇洙吗这是，王耀越想越气，听着浴室里淅淅沥沥的水声，满脑子都是当年任勇洙流着鼻涕的时候在自己背后咋咋唬唬地喊大哥的场景，小时候这人虽然傻不拉叽又吵得要死的，但还是比现在这样暧昧不清意有所指的模样可爱多了。

王耀越想越不高兴，仔细一听还听见任勇洙在浴室里懒洋洋地哼歌，心说自己都烦成这样了这臭小子还没心没肺，顿时恶向胆边生，身体动作比想法要快，直接站起来推门进了浴室。

任勇洙被他吓了一跳，“大哥，你干嘛突然……你这是非礼啊……”他一偏头，头发还充斥着香波，眼睛被滴下的洗发水激得睁不开。

王耀看他越揉越乱，眼睛都红了，满脑子都是就这都做不好，还跑过来和我说要过自己的生活呢，瞧这傻样，自理能力都这么差，这几年怎么在外面活的？

王耀把任勇洙从淋浴头下生拉硬拽到马桶盖上，任勇洙眼前看不清东西，由着他拉扯，嘴里哼哼唧唧着类似于王耀占他便宜这些乱七八糟的话，王耀看他这么配合，也不反抗，无名业火消了少许，也没之前那么粗暴了。

王耀握着花洒，对着任勇洙的头发冲了好一会儿，任勇洙头发因为过度的烫染发质受损了不少，手感比起从前差上了许多，王耀郁闷不已，还上手扯了几下，任勇洙吃痛得哎了一声，被水流呛了一小会儿，咳嗽出声，但还是乖乖地低着头让王耀给他冲脑袋，王耀越弄越觉得活回过去了，又不是小时候了，任勇洙还是这么娇气，手下一使劲，给任勇洙洗的动作相当粗暴。

任勇洙哼哼唧唧的，也没什么廉耻心，坦坦荡荡地光着身子在王耀面前岔开着腿坐着。

王耀粗暴地给他冲完，就把花洒架了回去，钢管碰撞着发出啪的一声，随即被王耀扣住了小腿捞了起来。

任勇洙看出来他想干什么了，但他还想立牌坊，哼哼唧唧地像样挣扎了几下，嘴上也做足了全套，什么大哥你要干什么，我知道你觊觎我的美色，但这是犯法的呀，哥哥可要想清楚了啊。结果被王耀用暴力制服，被扣着膝窝往下摁，双腿大开地仰躺在马桶盖上。

任勇洙吃痛地叫出声，“大哥我后背痛呢……”

王耀顿了顿，表情有些别扭，“明明没撞到，你怎么老这么矫情。”

随后任勇洙就说不出话来了，王耀相当熟练地在洗漱台翻了会儿，拿出了润滑剂，按压着挤压器将啫喱堆叠在指尖上（任勇洙相当不愉快地抬起了头，阴阳怪气起来，“你还有这玩意呢？”）。

王耀啧了一声，“怎么？你不高兴？”

任勇洙哼哼唧唧了一大堆，具体中心意思就是他在外头工作忙得要死，每天行程那么满，晚上打飞机打到一半都能睡着，王耀在南半球无知无觉，浴室还有开封了的润滑剂，这些年过得真是太滋润了……

王耀也不说这润滑剂拆了很久快过期了，听任勇洙吃瘪他莫名还挺愉快的，男人嘛欲火上头了，也不急着计较那么多爱不爱恨不恨欠不欠的问题，眼下干什么事情都没打炮重要。王耀于是也不回答，一手麻利地托住任勇洙的膝窝，将对方的腿架在自己臂弯上，往自己扯得近了些。另一只手在任勇洙的臀部托了几下，几根手指便麻利地伸进褶皱里抠弄起来，在浴室稍微偏高一点的室温与体温软化下，啫喱很快化成润滑液，湿漉漉亮晶晶地染了手和腿根一大片。

任勇洙呼吸急促，脸上一片潮红，不知是被浴室的气温氤氲的还是情欲烧红的，几乎没用什么时间便进入了状态。

眼看准备得差不多了，湿热的内壁一吸一合地吮吸着自己的手指，王耀也没耐心继续扩张了，简单地拉了裤拉链，掏出阴茎就要往里面捅。

任勇洙这时候怪叫一声。

王耀以为弄痛他了，抬起了头，但下体还是挺动着往里面插，“怎么了？”他皱着眉头问。

“大哥裤子都不脱！”任勇洙岔着腿，一脸悲愤，“我全身都光着。”

王耀想说这不废话，我又没洗澡，嫖得就是光着身体的你，这是我家，我爱脱就脱，不脱就不脱。

任勇洙捂住下体，挣扎着从体内那根阴茎往外爬，“大哥你怎么着也脱件上衣，不然就我一个被看光了太不划算了……”

王耀实在拗不过他，被烦得脱了件上衣，接着把人摁在马桶上不准他动了，他急着继续，“我脱了啊，你乖点，别瞎闹了啊。”

任勇洙眯着眼睛伸手去摸王耀的紧实的腹部，算是同意了这一解决办法。

其实这个姿势还算容易使劲，虽然两大男人在马桶盖上一进一出，折腾得那盖子咯吱咯吱响听起来还怪吓人的，但王耀算是难得放纵了一把，对这种危险的声音充耳不闻，摁着任勇洙的大腿就急不可耐地往里捅。

任勇洙好歹还当过两年兵，身体结实不少，挺耐折腾，加上干他这一行的又有健身的习惯，身上覆盖着一层恰到好处的肌肉，估计是为了迎合亚洲以白为美的审美，相较于从前蜜色的皮肤，任勇洙不知道用了什么法子浑身上下白了不少，这让王耀很可惜。

任勇洙喘息着，一手撑在洗漱台上稳着身体，不适的表情慢慢被餍足的神色给取代了，他的窄胯颤抖着，因为姿势问题被钉在湿滑的马桶盖上，这个姿势相当危险，要是不是王耀托着他，他早滑到地上去了。

王耀压在他身上，一手托着任勇洙的臀部，另一手扶着任勇洙的腿紧紧地夹着自己腰，这个姿势能让阴茎由上而下地插入湿软的穴口，肉穴随着他的进出，里头肉红的黏膜一下一下地往外翻，咕啾咕啾的水声慢慢地响了起来。湿热的穴肉相当配合，在性器插入时欣喜若狂地缠绕上去，又在抽出时恋恋不舍地挽留，抽插之间带出一股股透明液体。

任勇洙低低地喘息着，前列腺被阴茎根部又重又快地摩擦着，碾过的地方带起一阵阵酸涩酥麻，他的大腿止不住地发着抖，润滑液混着肠液滴滴答答地渗出了不少，流淌着渗入臀缝与大腿间，任勇洙呻吟出声，浑身通电了似地发着抖，小腹上的阴茎颤颤巍巍地随着抽插而抖动着，龟头可怜兮兮地渗出黏糊糊的液体。

任勇洙一手扶着洗漱台稳住平衡，一只手伸向自己的阴茎，却被王耀拍开了。

任勇洙知道王耀还是老样子，做爱的时候不想让他碰自己的阴茎，他懊恼地呻吟一声，别别扭扭地把手放回去，下体报复性地收缩着夹了王耀几下，引得身上的长发男人身体一滞，呼吸紊乱了不少——然后倒霉的就是任勇洙，王耀一下子被这挑衅似的动作给激得不轻，扣着膝窝将任勇洙的半条腿拉起，推着任勇洙的膝盖将其压在他自己的肩膀上。

这一下把韧带扯得够呛，任勇洙浑身一震，喉咙里传出压抑的痛呼，要不是他靠唱歌跳舞吃饭，柔韧度还行，估摸着这一下要掉半条命。（王耀换位思索了一下自己这个姿势可能会疼到紧急送医）

不过看任勇洙挣扎了一下，除了时不时地倒抽一口气以外，对这个姿势接受度居然还算良好，王耀也就放心大胆地继续了，下体一刻不停地使着劲，这个姿势能进的很深，囊袋在一下一下的撞击中重重地抵上臀尖，肉体碰撞间发出啪啪的响声，一下下的进出将臀尖拍打得泛红。情欲混合着水蒸气在浴室里氤氲着，热度像是会传染一样，任勇洙的浑身烧得都有些泛红，下体不住地发着抖，从会阴到臀缝都染上漂亮的肉红色，随着含吮着阴茎的穴口一下一下地颤动着。

任勇洙大口大口地喘着气，尽管身体还因为下坠感而紧绷得发抖，后穴已经被操软了，带着烫人温度的湿软穴口又热又紧地嘬吸着那根正在体内肆意捣弄的阴茎，前列腺被一下一下碾得发麻，快感从腰窝处电流似地窜上脊椎，劈劈啪啪的快感几乎要将头脑烧焦。深处的敏感带被重重地照顾着，王耀这次没留什么情，操得极用力，每一下整根抽出又整根没入，一下下的实在是插得太深了，任勇洙甚至产生了这个姿势会不会从肚皮上顶出一个龟头的下流幻想，颤颤巍巍地伸出手去抚弄着腹部。

王耀抵着他的前列腺又深又重地干他，任勇洙凑过头索求着亲吻，他们激烈地接吻，牙齿磕着嘴唇都不停下，下身的动作也没有停顿，从下体不断传来的酸胀感混合着强烈的快感在体内快速累积，似乎所有神经末梢都聚集到了那一处，除此以外任勇洙几乎感受不到任何东西，他低低呻吟着，意识一片空白，脚趾蜷缩起来，下身痉挛似的一阵阵颤抖，王耀知道他差不多快到了，加快了力度碾压着他深处的敏感带，每一次插入都抵在最深处磨蹭好一会儿才缓缓往外抽。

任勇洙的呻吟拔高了不少，他混乱地摇着头，下体却不自觉地打着颤迎合着那根阴茎，没插几下他就哆嗦着高潮了，后穴一阵阵筋挛着收缩，透明的液体从二人交合之处流出。他发出一声惊喘，脊背猛地弓起又落下，小腹的性器抽搐起来，断断续续地往外流出浊白的液体。

前列腺高潮的快感几乎要击碎了他的残存意识，任勇洙眼神一时间无法聚焦，胸口大幅度地起伏，好久都没法从剧烈的快感中回过神，他几乎坐不直了，要不是王耀扶着，他都要一头软倒。

王耀想把他捞起来继续，任勇洙却坚决不肯了，“去床上……”他心有余悸，嗓子都哑了，“浴室这姿势太累了……”

-

结果任勇洙在床上等了很久，王耀很不解风情，对着还想来一发的任勇洙说是衣服湿了，干脆就要洗澡，他嫌弃两个人洗又挤也不自在，把对方赶了出去。（任勇洙很想吐槽刚刚自己洗澡时是谁硬闯进浴室玩强奸的啊）

结果这一洗也太久了，王耀龟毛得很，不知道在浴室乒乒乓乓干什么，捣鼓了好一会儿，任勇洙由事后贤者模式到欲火焚身再到最后昏昏欲睡，花了好长时间。

最后王耀把他从床上挖了起来，手里还拿着毯子，让他垫在腰下，这样的话搞的时候不会弄脏床单（我新换的床单，王耀这么叮嘱他，你一定不要挣扎出毛巾这个范围，脏了的话你洗。）

任勇洙认真地反思，为什么自己会和王耀这种小气鬼纠缠了这么多年，这也太抠了，床单都不愿意洗的。

他抬起头，看见王耀刚吹完的乌黑头发搭在肩膀，长发男人嘴唇紧紧地抿着，睫毛垂下，低着头摆弄着手里什么东西，鼻梁勾起的弧度在灯光下显得恰到好处——任勇洙有时候就郁闷自己怎么就这么吃王耀这一卦的长相，用他的话来说，王耀，尤其青春期的王耀长得清纯中又带了点婊气，任勇洙特别喜欢，他从小就觉得王耀像个漂亮的姑娘，为此幼年时期曾经长久地拒绝过王耀的真实性别。（不过后面任勇洙发现这没用，王耀在他过生日的时候应他的强烈要求穿着旗袍露着白大腿狠操了他一次，让他彻底地认清了他大哥还实是他大哥，无论他再怎么否认，某些事实是不会变的）

不过其实这样还挺好的，任勇洙想，王耀侧对着他抬着手臂给自己扎头发，肩膀舒展开，肱二头肌因为这个姿势而鼓起，光裸的侧背能看到他的蝴蝶骨收紧又舒展开，紧实的腹部收紧着，小腹处的人鱼线随着动作微微凹陷。

王耀上了床，任勇洙感受到身边的床褥凹陷了一块，两个人就着骑乘还是正面式讨论了一会儿，任勇洙想骑他，但王耀嫌弃他每次骑到后面就没力气了，还没正面来得畅快。

最后他们也没决定下来姿势，倒是在床上滚作了一团，王耀咬着锡纸撕了避孕套。

任勇洙拿着撕下的包装读了好一会儿，发现那是呼吁青少年性行为带套的公益项目派发产品，顿时笑得打嗝。

王耀确实很郁闷，他脱离学生时代多年，还依旧被路上的白人女士认成青少年发放避孕套，还并不听他解释硬塞给他，心情十分沉痛。

而且他套了一会儿发现太小了还套不上，生气地把避孕套扔到一边，真是拿了个废物回来。

“你带，”他作势给任勇洙带上，“待会儿射了别弄脏我床单。”

任勇洙气得被他直翻白眼，尤其他发现自己能带上后更郁闷了。

两个人在床上没弄一会儿浑身又热了起来，就要真枪实弹地干上了，结果王耀不知哪条神经抽了，满脑子都是什么之前看过的泥塑言论深夜寂寞人妻风骚野猫任勇洙，好几次笑到没法继续。

过了许久，王耀好不容易才克服了些许，慢慢地进入状态了，托着任勇洙的腿慢慢磨蹭着，结果一抬头看任勇洙激动地喘成那样，眼角也因为情欲而烧红了，眼泪汪汪的还真有点那什么风骚欲男的感觉，顿时没忍住弯腰弓背笑得更厉害了。

任勇洙看完了关于自己的泥塑言论节选，嘴角抽搐着，心情复杂沉默了很久，最终什么都没说。他这两年中文进步不少，从前和王耀在一起的时候懒得要命死都不肯多学中文，后面当了偶像在公司的压力下为了赚钱，死记硬背了不少中文日语泰语越南语什么的对粉丝营业卖笑用——人间真实，王耀忿忿地想，任勇洙这骗子，之前什么爱情不爱情的，都是假的，只有赚钱才是最重要的。

总之这炮因为这事而暂停了好一会儿，等他们慢慢找回感觉，准备开始的时候已经过了大半个小时了。

不过两个人也不急，任勇洙骑在王耀身上，（王耀刚刚笑得太厉害没法用正面式）两腿分开着，骑在王耀的跨上，用自己勃起的性器磨蹭着王耀的阴茎。

王耀半靠在床头看他，胸膛起伏着，柔软的发丝间还有洗发露的香味，腹肌随着呼吸起伏着，肌肉纹理间不知是因为汗水还是水雾显得亮晶晶的，双手扶着任勇洙的腰慢腾腾地摩挲揉捏，牙齿在对方的耳后又重又轻地咬，催促着他快点动。

任勇洙坐起身，抬起臀部，扶着王耀的阴茎慢腾腾地往下坐。

突然间传来了什么声音，两个人同时抬起头。

——火警响了。

王耀正在兴头上，被这一下气得想原地打滚骂娘，死都不肯出去，任勇洙说哥哥哎走吧，还是走吧，待会儿消防叔叔上来检查看见浑身赤裸打炮打到一半的俩基佬多有伤风化。

-

王耀臭着脸下楼了，任勇洙跟在他后面，很有偶像包袱地给自己带了口罩和帽子，浑身上下裹得严严实实。

消防车象征性地来了两辆，整栋公寓楼的人都出来了。

楼下人密密麻麻站了一堆，阿尔弗雷德还有亚瑟伊万他们都和王耀打了招呼，虽然南韩老吹自己kpop流行文化已经走出亚洲，走向世界了，事实证明还是并没有几个白人对亚洲文化感兴趣，现场人很多但还是没有人认出任勇洙。

倒是本田菊站在人群最边缘，探头探脑地看了他们好几眼，疑似认出来任勇洙了，但他的性格也不会做什么，王耀瞅见他装作自拍的模样举着手机，使劲伸长手臂，大概是想借机拍一拍后头的任勇洙。

任勇洙看得挺开，反正这个时候拍到了他也看不出是谁，既然没人来问，他也乐得装作不知道，就是打炮打一半被喊出来楼下罚站太考验人耐性了，估摸着又是公寓里谁半夜饿醒做饭不注意触了火警，全楼人都苦不堪言，在寒风中瑟瑟发抖。

王耀脸色一直都不好看，谁问都不怎么搭理。

-

等他们疲惫地回到房间里，已经是深更半夜了。

两个人累得一动都不想动，也没心思打之前未完成的炮了，躺在床上半梦半醒地说话。

“你以后准备怎么办？”王耀耷拉着眼皮问他。

任勇洙哼哼道，“谁知道……看公司的态度咯……”

“你们组合还要继续活动啊？”王耀这么道，语气里带了恨铁不成钢，“你没看网上怎么骂你们的？”

虽然任勇洙他们组合最近被嘲得厉害，但论人气还是比公司后面推出的兄弟团红多了，公司对这棵摇钱树肯定做不到说解散就解散。他们公司推的新团不断选秀增加成员，不过人气依旧糊穿地心，王耀嘲讽按这趋势南韩以后五户人家就要上缴一个童男来他们公司当爱豆。

任勇洙倒是想得很开，“干我们这一行的，被骂还是好事，没人骂才可怕。”他语气倒真的不怎么在乎，看起来确实习惯了。

王耀看任勇洙这么豁达，倒显得自己小肚鸡肠了，有些无言以对，掩饰性地揉了揉额头，“你们团那几个成员都那个样子，你在里头……”

“很多人有钱了都这样，”任勇洙捏着头上翘起的一小撮头发出神，他似乎意识到了王耀的目光，转头对着王耀露出一个安抚的笑，“大哥你别瞎想啦，我很洁身自好的，和他们只是普通同事关系啦……”

王耀啧了一声，“你这么说，谁知道你在外面怎么样？”

“怎么能这样说呢，我特地回来找大哥，大哥就这么质疑我，”任勇洙说话又回到了那个嬉皮笑脸的调调，他凑过来用肩膀磨蹭着王耀，语气相当肉麻，“在我心里，哥哥是真的不食人间烟火，而我却只有钱。即使这样……”

王耀忍着笑踹了他一脚，把他那句哥哥也不讨厌我给踢了回去。

-

结果第二天任勇洙就要走，他像来的时候那样浑身包得结结实实，帽子口罩墨镜没一个拉下，挑了人最少的清晨准备离开赶飞机去了。

离开前他们还看了一会儿从前的照片，追忆了一下过去的时光——王耀越发确定他就是个来骗炮的，这个时候觉得拍屁股走人不好意思了，装模作样一下显得旧情不忘的模样。

任勇洙看了安琪的照片好一会儿——那是他之前从朋友认识的人手里买的小香猪，不顾王耀的反对带了回来，结果养着养着那猪越长越大越长越肥，都可以骑了，王耀差点气死，骂他这么没用，买个小香猪都被人骗。

当时街区别人遛狗王耀和任勇洙溜猪，两个人在街区内光荣被称为那对溜猪的基佬，名声鹊起。

王耀当时特别郁闷，别的情侣分手留下猫或者狗，他和任勇洙分手留下猪，说出去也太没面子了。

后面实在养不下去了，只能交了点钱送去郊区的动物保护组织，每个月能回去看上几眼（超大的）猪。

任勇洙其实还挺怀念他可怜的安琪，说其实安琪除了大了点肥了点其实挺可爱的，对着照片只絮絮叨叨过一阵子爸爸妈妈回去看你，妈妈好几年没见你了心里好愧疚的。

王耀抽搐着嘴角，说咱们已经离婚了，你之前离开了家，也没尽一点抚养义务，以后也别想见孩子了。

任勇洙说怎么会，孩子是无辜的，而且我还想和我前夫复合呢，怎么这么忍心对我。

王耀看他贫嘴，不想理他，看时间也差不多了，把任勇洙推着往门外赶。

任勇洙回头硬是和他隔着口罩打了个啵儿，搞得王耀猝不及防地怼了纺织物一口，特别无语，让他赶紧滚蛋。

任勇洙在楼下还夸张地和他摆了摆手，抛了个飞吻，之后身影便渐渐地消失在街道的远处。

王耀看了一会儿，从阳台上慢慢往回走。

-

之后不久，王耀坐在餐桌前和自己俩弟弟吃火锅的时候，听见电视里的报道，XX组合与公司解约并终止活动，公司与其中犯下错误情节严重的一人解约，组合其余几人经过深刻反省，将中止活动两个月，之后将会以OO分队的形式继续活动。没有管束好旗下的艺人，公司上下全体员工都进行了深刻的反省，今后公司旗下所有艺人都将以全新的面貌与工作态度来回馈粉丝的支持。

“哎这公司还是真不死心，又要出来圈钱了吗？”王嘉龙这么感叹道，他摇了摇头，接着往碗里夹了一块肉。

王耀没说话，捏着筷子的手只是停了一下，接着继续将白菜扔进火锅里煮。

 

 

FIN


End file.
